


Блинчики

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, Love Confessions, M/M, Pancakes, Pre-Slash, Romance, Singing, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Тони впервые слышит, как Питер поёт. И что именно.





	Блинчики

**Author's Note:**

> перевод песни Basshunter - Angel In The Night нагло спизжен из подстрочника одноимённого видео sir Berzelius, которым автор и вдохновлялся

Тони не хотел просыпаться. Тёплая, удобная постель, приятный спокойный сон — о чём ещё мечтать?  
  
Но злобная Пятница безжалостно включила Бибера погромче. Противный голос разрушил всю прелесть утра — идеальный будильник.  
  
Тони застонал, накрывал голову подушкой.  
  
— Выключи эту гадость!  
  
Пятница с явными ехидными нотками ответила:  
  
— Не могу, пока вы не встанете.  
  
— Кто это сказал?  
  
— Вы.  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
Тони досчитал до трёх и рывком сел. Голова тут же закружилась: он поздно лёг и двое суток до того не спал вообще, поэтому единственное, что Тони хотелось…  
  
— Кого убить за чашку кофе?  
  
— Мистер Паркер печёт блинчики и уже сделал вам кофе, сэр, — бодро отчиталась Пятница.  
  
Услышав заветное «блинчики», Тони мигом вскочил.  
  
— Что ж ты сразу не сказала? И выключи уже этого сраного Бибера!  
  
— Слушаюсь, сэр.  


 

***

  
Запах кофе манил Тони, как запах сыра — толстого мыша из «Спасателей». Но на кухню он всё же не вошёл, застыв в двух шагах от порога.  
  
Питер пританцовывал, подкидывал блинчики, переворачивая их в воздухе, и пел.  
  
—  _Вы — мой свет в темноте,  
Вы — биение моего сердца.  
Но ведь этого недостаточно,  
Буду ли я когда-нибудь вместе с вами?_  
  
Тони никогда не слышал, чтобы Питер пел. При ком-то постороннем тот обычно стеснялся, предпочитая помалкивать. Но сейчас Мстители разъехались по мелким одиночным миссиям, и на базе, кроме них двоих, не было никого. Тони предпочитал спать подольше, и сегодняшняя побудка выбивалась из его обычного распорядка. Он просто хотел закончить начатый вчера проект усовершенствования костюма Питера.  
  
А теперь стоял и думал о том, какой замечательный у Питера голос.  
  
—  _Ваши волосы словно в танце  
Будто развевает ветер,  
И ваш взгляд прожигает мою кожу насквозь,  
И я так счастлив, когда замечаю,  
Что вы улыбаетесь мне._  
  
У Питера был вид безумно влюблённого и абсолютно счастливого человека. Он ловко управлялся с красивыми румяными блинчиками, которые то и дело метал на тарелку. Выглядело это так, будто он готовит завтрак любимой девушке. Или парню — Тони толком ничего не знал о предпочтениях Питера.  
  
Заметив мелькнувший провод от наушников, Тони хмыкнул — теперь было понятно, почему Питер не заметил его раньше. Обычно, несмотря на молчащее паучье чутьё, Питер слышал его приближение. Но сейчас, увлечённый пением, он не слышал ничего.  
  
Тони не знал эту композицию — судя по лёгкости воспроизведения и игривым мотивам это было что-то свежее, молодёжное. Он сосредоточился, осмысливая слова.  
  
—  _Вы оставляете на земле горящие следы,  
Господи, спасибо за то, что я встретил вас,  
Я не знаю, как, и я не знаю, почему,  
Но для меня вы — ангел, освещающий ночной путь._  
  
Тони умел отличать влюблённость от любви на глаз, и то, как Питер пел, колдуя над блинчиками, его настораживало. Слишком уж уверенными, без нот слащавой мечтательности, звучали слова простенькой песенки. Так не поют о тех, о ком грезят — так поют о тех, с кем хотят быть всегда. Не то чтобы Тони вообще подходил к таким людям — любви чужих людей он опасался, паранойя давала о себе знать.  
  
Вот только текст вызывал смутные подозрения на тему того, о ком эта песня.  
  
Залив очередной блинчик на сковородку, Питер вспрыгнул на потолок, пользуясь, видимо, короткой паузой между словами. Он вытянул руку вперёд, закрыл другой лицо, будто изобразил маску.  
  
— Хорошая работа, карапуз!  
  
Тони так и застыл. В памяти сразу, как по щелчку, всплыли вечерние огни Старк Экспо, направленное на ребёнка дуло пушки, равнодушный голубой огонёк дрона Джастина Хаммера… Его рука, разнёсшая дрона, не дрожала. Он попытался подбодрить ребёнка и снова взлетел, ввязываясь в перестрелку. Осознание накрыло уже потом, когда все посетители были в безопасности.  
  
Тогда он так и не нашёл того мальчика, а сейчас в голове будто что-то щёлкнуло. Сразу стало понятно, почему Питер, искренне восторгавшийся им, нашёл в себе силы на попытку отказа перед Берлином, почему настолько сильно старался доказать, что он — взрослый, что он заслуживает звания супергероя. Почему пошёл следом за ним на Титан, почему умер на его руках…  
  
Потому что когда-то он сам показал ему пример. И Питер усвоил урок.  
  
Но — как он мог не знать, что Питер и есть тот мальчик из Старк Экспо?  
  
—  _Вы — мой свет в темноте,_  
Вы — биение моего сердца.  
Позвольте мне обнять вас  
Как несколько дней назад  
Перед тем, как вы начнёте на меня ругаться.  
  
Внутри шевельнулось что-то огромное, неповоротливое, но тёплое и пушистое. Тони мог поставить что угодно на то, что объектом любви Питера, человеком, кому сейчас посвящена эта песня, является он. Всё восхищение Питера, совпадение смысла текста с их отношениями, прямая цитата из их, как оказалось, общего прошлого…  
  
Питер тем временем плюхнул последний блинчик на тарелку, схватил бутылку сиропа и красиво залил аппетитно пахнущую горку. Потом, подумав, взял из корзины три крупные клубничины и водрузил сверху.  
  
Тони сделал шаг вперёд и откашлялся.  
  
Питер тут же выдернул наушники из ушей, выглядя настольно испуганным, что этого не заметил бы только слепой. Он быстро справился с собой, но конспиратор из него всё равно был аховый. И его реакция подтверждала догадки Тони.  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — Питер очаровательно улыбнулся, — вы меня немного напугали. Я не думал, что вы так скоро проснётесь…  
  
— Доброе, карапуз, — Тони шагнул навстречу потрясающему запаху, — да ты бы и мёртвого своими кулинарными талантами разбудил.  
  
Питер слегка зарделся, но постарался не подать виду.  
  
— Это для вас, — пояснил он, кивая на блинчики. — Я у Пятницы спрашивал, что вы любите…  
  
Тони смотрел в его тёпло-карие, глядящие с восхищением глаза и, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, понял, что просто не сможет отказаться от того, что само идёт в руки.  
  
Не сможет разочаровать своим отказом Питера, даже если тот потом разобьёт ему сердце.  
  
— Знаешь, карапуз, после такого ты полностью заслуживаешь звать меня по имени. Те, кто знает, чем меня кормить, могут рассчитывать на мою признательность.  
  
Питер просиял, хотя, казалось, куда сильнее?  
  
— Вау, спасибо, мистер… То есть Тони!  
  
Он только на месте не подпрыгивал — так его распирало от эмоций. Тони раскинул руки в стороны, призывно выгнул бровь, поддразнивая.  
  
— Ждёшь приглашения?  
  
Если бы радость Питера можно было конвертировать в электроэнергию, сейчас без проблем хватило бы обеспечить ею Нью-Йорк месяца на два. Шаг — и Тони прижал его к себе, тёплого, пропахшего блинчиками и кофе. Питер уткнулся ему в шею, счастливо засопел, улыбаясь. Его губы — будто бы случайно — скользнули по коже.  
  
Тони не собирался ничего ни за кого решать. Питер был взрослым и сам знал, уверен ли он в своём выборе. Существовал, конечно, маленький шанс, что Тони ошибся, но насчёт любви с ним таких осечек никогда не возникало. Если не считать Пеппер — но там он сам был виноват.  
  
Питер не умел отпускать, вцеплялся в то, что любит, как пиявка — не оторвёшь. За него Тони не беспокоился, а его собственному сердцу после стольких лет разочарований уже ничто не могло повредить.  
  
Так что, если на свете и существовали хорошие руки, в которые он мог бы отдать себя, это были руки Питера.  
  
— Тони, блинчики стынут, — напомнил тот, не разрывая объятий.  
  
Тони на мгновение задержал его, чмокнул в макушку и только потом отпустил. Смущённый донельзя Питер сел напротив, хватаясь за чашку кофе. Когда он волновался, вечно старался чем-нибудь занять руки: это Тони понял по долгим вечерам в лаборатории, которые они проводили вместе.  
  
Тони пододвинул к себе тарелку и сгрузил больше половины блинчиков на вторую. Питер встрепенулся:  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Тебе надо больше, чем мне, с твоим-то метаболизмом, — безапелляционным тоном заявил Тони, отдавая ему его порцию. — Я ценю твои старания, но, поев, ты сделаешь мне приятно.  
  
Питер покраснел, принимая тарелку у него из рук.  
  
— А тебе с твоей заботой хоть опеку надо мной оформляй!  
  
Мяч был в лунку. С самого Берлина Тони перебарщивал с присмотром за Питером, так что он выгнул бровь:  
  
— Зачем оформлять? Все и так знают, что Железный Папочка присматривает за Паучком.  
  
У Питера заалели уши, на губах появилась шальная улыбка.  
  
— Тони!  
  
Он усмехнулся в ответ:  
  
— Что?  
  
Питер попытался обиженно насупиться и не смог. Вместо этого пришлось уткнуться в тарелку, что ещё сильнее позабавило Тони.  
  
— Приятного аппетита.  
  
Тони накрыл ладонью его предплечье, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.  
  
— И тебе.  
  
Питер выглядел растерянным, но ещё более счастливым, чем до этого.  
  
А блинчики на вкус были как любовь Питера Паркера.


End file.
